klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orde
Orde (wy, Ord) - męski Toa Psioniki wybrany do udziału w misji znalezienia Wielkich Istot. Charakterystyka Jako Toa Psioniki, Orde posiadał zdolność do tworzenia i kontrolowania psionicznej (psychicznej) energii; jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Toa innych Żywiołów, Orde nie mógł absorbować psionicznej energiiBZPower: Farshtey Feed, 25 czerwca 2010. Mówił, że często miewał zły nastrój, ale był również niezwykle odważny, z silną wolą w obliczu przeciwności losu. Biografia Orde został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty jako jeden z pierwszych Toa i to odrazu w tej formieBZPower: Farshtey Feed 9stycznia2012. Miał za zadanie użyć swoich mentalnych mocy na dzikich Zyglakach, aby je uspokoić. Jednakże, z powodu swojej gwałtowności, sprawił, że Zyglaki stały się jeszcze bardziej agresywne. Wszyscy następni Matoranie i Toa Psioniki zostali stworzeni jako kobiety, gdyż ta płeć była bardziej spokojna i opanowana i z tego powodu lepiej nadawała się do władania żywiołem Psioniki. Któregoś razu, Orde użył swych mocy by uratować kilkunastu uwięzionych Matoran z rąk Mrocznych Łowców, choć nie był w stanie uniknąć swego schwytania. Mroczni Łowcy przesłuchiwali Orde do czasu, gdy reszta jego drużyny go nie uratowała. Rządy Teridaxa Po tym jak Teridax przejął władzę we Wszechświecie Matoran, Orde dołączył do ruchu oporu. Opuścił wnętrze Robota Wielkiego Ducha po tym, jak Makuta został pokonany w bitwie na Bara Magna. Wraz z resztą mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran, zamieszkał na planecie Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Onua, Tahu oraz Gali zwerbowali później Orde, Zarię i Chiarę do drużyny mającej za zadanie odnaleźć Wielkie Istoty, w celu spełnienia woli Mata Nuiego. Onua zaczął wyjaśniać szczegóły misji, ale Orde przeczytał jego myśli i zakończył opowiadać za niego, irytując Chiarę, która odgryzła się, elektryzując jego siedzenie. Dwójka Toa została powstrzymana przed walką przez Zarię, który powalił ich na ziemię swoją mocą. Kiedy Chiara i Orde wspomnieli, że nie znają oni terenów, do których mieli wyruszyć, zjawił się Gelu i wyjaśnił, że będzie on ich przewodnikiem w podróży. Gelu i Orde starli się z powodu użycia przez Toa swej mocy żywiołu, ale kłótnię przerwała Chiara, która strzeliła w nich wiązką błyskawicy. Podczas podróży, Chiara zapytała Orde, dlaczego nie jest on kobietą, jak pozostali Toa Psioniki. Ten opowiedział jej swoją historię i wyjaśnił, że z powodu jego zachowań, wszyscy powstali po nim Ce-Matoranie zostali stworzeni jako kobiety. Niedługo potem drużyna wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez Voroxy na Bota Magna. Chiara uwolniła swoich kompanów z sieci, w której byli uwięzieni, ale Voroxy użyły swoich broni i pozbawili ją przytomności, a cała grupa została wzięta do niewoli. Orde, Zarię, Chiarę i Gelu zabrano na skraj lasu, gdzie Voroxy wypuściły ich, z zamiarem zapolowania na nich. Zaria obmyślił plan zasadzki na Voroxy i schował się wraz z Chiarą, podczas gdy Orde i Gelu zwabili do nich polującą grupę. Jednakże, Kabrua wyjawił, że znał sposób na odcięcie Toa dostępu do ich mocy żywiołów, niwecząc plan. Dwójka Voroxów pozostała przy Chiarze i Zarii, pilnując, by ci nie użyli swoich mocy, podczas gdy Kabrua i reszta grupy kontynuowała polowanie na Orde i Gelu. Historie internetowe,w których występuje * Poszukiwanie Dnia Wczorajszego Przypisy Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)